Alternate Strategy
by beriath
Summary: Intelligence is hindrance when it complicates the procedures in accomplishing a goal. Lelouch then learns that a shoe size 10 could be more effective than what he had planned.


**Alternate Strategy**

_Summary: Intelligence is hindrance when it complicates the procedures in accomplishing a goal. Lelouch then learns that a shoe size 10 could be more effective than what he had planned._

[un-beta version]

Lelouch vi Britannia, or Lelouch Lamperouge, had been planning seven years to destroy the Holy Britannian Empire. It was an ambition which no one was ever capable, or dared to succeed; not to further mention – it required huge finances, manpower, flawless strategies plus luck.

With the formula in mind, Lelouch began to increase his current capital assets in low profile. This involved in gambling, shares and bonds purchases under another alias. Upon expanding his underground network, business in firearms and mecha had been handsomely profitable. Everything was according to schedule in which he expected ten more years to bring his master plan into action.

Then the unexpected encounter with a green-haired witch and his possession of Geass had led him several conveniences; despite the catch was a minor inconvenience in catering the pizza-addict woman in his room. The 17-year-old Lelouch formed an army for the purpose in defeating the world's greatest enemy, the biggest empire that occupied more than 1/3 of the continents. This young man assassinated his own bother to pursue the truth of his past and to secure the future of his beloved sister. To sum up all the trouble he went through, or the huge list on what he had worked, it included blackmailing his counterparts; deceiving his allies; cold-heartedly stringing his subordinates as puppets; staging a kamikaze move on the former Japanese residual troops; intentional/unintentional massive homicide; dooming his imperial family and much more that you could never imagine.

He had a bargain, signed contract and sold his soul to the devil. Yet he wanted not more than a sincere apology and an explanation from his father who failed to protect his mother and sister. He was ready to forgive, however, it made his blood boil whenever listening to his ruthless father's crap of Social Darwinism.

It was live broadcast on the Emperor of the Britannia Holy Empire giving his infamous speech:

_All men are not created equal.__  
Some are born smarter,__  
or more beautiful,  
or with parents of greater status._

_Some, by contrast, are born weak of body or mind,__  
or with few, if any, talents.  
__All men are different.  
Yes, the very existence of man is discriminatory!_

_That is why there is war,  
violence and unrest.  
In equality is not evil.  
Equality is._

Lelouch's mind went berserk and started to brainstorm 1001 possibilities to hunt his old man down. He thought of direct physical inflict – but no, he thought it wouldn't be possible since the security is strong. Snipers? Poison? No, no – Lelouch would prefer to settle in diplomatic ways. Geass? Urgh, it meant he must personally encounter the enemy...

_What became of the EU, who claimed that all are equal?  
__It is in constant conflict because its tenets go against human nature!__  
The Middle Eastern Federation, which harbors similar sentiments,  
is constantly mired in sloth!_

"You bastard!!!" Lelouch couldn't stop screaming in his head.

_But our Britannia is not like them!  
We put an end to wars and evolve with every conquest!  
Britannia alone looks forward and moves toward a better future!  
Fight! For the future rests in the hands of its rulers!_

"Arrrrghhhhh!!!!" Lelouch was trying to manifest his discontent while watching the TV screen.

_All hail Britannia!_

The crowd on spot wildly chorused at the end of Charles di Britannia's speech. In a sudden, out of the blue, an unknown object was in high-speed towards the center of the stage.

Silence.

A black shoe hit straight the emperor's face.

And it blasted, amazingly, simulating the power of a miniature bazooka.

The common reaction by the audience was nonetheless filling screams in the air and running like chickens. The SPs approached to the fallen body and checked the pulse. They shook heads. The media was too excited to feature the big scoop.

It was known the culprit, namely Spinzaku, was spinning in the air to make a show but accidentally lost the grasp of his personal item because he forgot to tie his shoe-lace.

Thanks to this dude, Lelouch had saved further complexity in his life to achieve his goal, in unexpected comedy.

_"Who throws a shoe anyway?!" – Austin Powers_

End.

"Code Geass" is the property of SUNRISE/PROJECT GEASS・TBS/MBS. All rights reserved for the original authors. This fiction is for the purpose of fan amusement only. No infringement intended. If you wish to complain Beriath's plots or writing technicalities, please contact her directly via beriath (at) yahoo (dot) com, or by using FFnet's review submission services.


End file.
